The Triplets of Gravity Falls: Season 1
by Naturestune
Summary: Hello everyone, my name is Peter Pines one of the Triplet siblings of Gravity Falls and this is the story of our boring summer that became not so boring. And it all started with my brother Dipper and his discovery of a very special book that pulled us into a whole new world. One with fairies, Dinosaurs, Lake Monsters, Ghosts and a whole lot of Gnomes...I'm talking to you Jeff!
1. Tourist Trapped Part 1: The Begining

**Naturestune:** Hello everyone, well you could probably tell from the title that I have done something rather strange and increased the Mystery twins by one. So if none of you want to read this…well, just press that little arrow button on your screen that goes back to the previous page. Also don't really expect this to be too different from the show, I just intend to add more magic and some drama here and there. Possibly explore mysterious plot points.

Flying Disclaimer Cat: Naturestune does not own Gravity Falls it is owned by Disney. Naturestune only owns his own characters.

_Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking it easy…Unless you're me. _

"OH GOD WHY?!" A young man, with a small ponytail reaching the nape of his neck, screams before a cart crashes through the 'Gravity Falls' welcome sign. Following close behind them was a 13 foot tall monster of unimaginable horror.

"It's getting closer!" The girl upfront screamed before the young man driving sped up.

"Dipper! Drive more (Ow!) carefully dang it!" The one without a seatbelt yells while holding a baseball bat like a life line as he adjusts his glasses.

"Well, sorry for trying to save our lives!" Dipper screams back.

"You can't call it saving us if you kill us in the process! Ow! Why are there only two seat belts!?"

"Both of you! Less arguing more screaming for our lives!" The girl demands.

_My name is Peter. The one driving like a maniac is my brother Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror._

"Oh come on!" I scream as I see a tree being thrown over us and onto our path.

"Look out!" Mabel and I scream before Dipper starts swerving all over the road to avoid the tree.

_Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation._

_Let's rewind here. It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods._

…

"This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!" Mabel says cheerfully before showing us her splinter ridden hands.

"…I'll go find my med kit." I sighed before setting my bags on bed against the far wall and digging into one of them.

After a couple of seconds I pulled out my kit just as Dipper walked in.

"And there's a goat on my bed." Dipper announced before I paused for a second in disbelief before walking over to Dipper's side staring at the goat in confusion.

"How did I not notice this?" I asked just before Mabel walked over.

"Hey, friend." She greets before the goat starts to chew on her sweater "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The sound of my palm meeting my face echoed through the room before I managed to shoo the goat out of the house thirty minutes later.

…

_That's my sister for ya. She tends to look on the brighter side of things._

"Yay! Grass!" Mabel cheers as she rolls down a hill of grass.

_See?_

I was busy drawing the mystery shack next to Dipper who was probably writing in his journal…with a wood pecker on his head…do animals not fear the human race here?

_Mabel, who flourished everywhere she was put, was adjusting like a flower in sunlight. Dipper seemed to be having more of an issue without civilization to help keep him busy. I was half and half, I was okay with the situation, not very happy, but adjusting._

"Boo!" A green fish man dressed in a black suit yelled at Dipper who screamed and fell onto me ripping my drawing in half.

"Really Grunkle Stan?" I ask just as he pops his mask off, laughing obnoxiously.

_And of course, there is our great uncle Stan. _

_That guy who is responsible for my ruined art piece. _

Stan starts to cough and chokes as I smirked at the karma taking place.

"Worth it." He coughs out.

…

_Anyways our uncle transformed his house into a tourist trap he called 'The Mystery Shack.' The real mystery is why anyone bothers to come._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!" Grunkle Stan states to a group of gullible tourists.

The Sascrotch is practically a big statue of a furry Sasquatch wearing underwear. And they eat it up! I Facepalm as they all get excited and speak while snapping pictures.

_And guess who had to work there._

"Why are we working here again?" I ask Dipper who was busy sweeping as I dusted.

The only reply I got was a sigh from Dipper and Mabel being distracted a head-sized eyeball.

Stan slaps Mabel's hand with his 8-Ball cane before I could warn her not to reach for it.

"Working builds character and no touching the merchandise!" He demands before walking into the house.

…

_It looked like it was going to be the same boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day..._

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" Mabel said excitedly while hiding behind a shelf full of Stan bobble heads as she stared at _another_ boy. I sigh before listening in on the latest victim.

"Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?" He finished nervously before he looked around.

"I rigged it!"

"Again Mabel? That's the 5th boy today." I interrupted her strange, strange musings.

"Mabel, Peter's right. I know you're going through your whole 'Boy Crazy' phase, but I think you're kind of over doing it with the crazy part." Dipper states as he cleans a jar of eyeballs.

"What?' She denies as she blew a raspberry at us. "Come on, guys! This is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance." She says happily.

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper asks.

"Some not even our own age." I pointed out thinking back to the employee who dressed as that mattress savings king.

"Mock all you want, brothers, but I've got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." She turned expectantly toward the door.

Few seconds later Grunkle Stan walks in with Pitt Cola and a bunch of arrow signs.

"Oh! Oh, not good. Ow." Stan exclaims in pain after belching.

"Oh, why?" Mabel moans as dipper and I lean against one another hoping to steady ourselves from laughing.

"All right, all right, look alive people. I need someone to hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not it!" Dipper and Mabel say quickly.

"Not it, I like living!" I said with a hint of a laugh.

"Uh, also not it." Soos interrupted as he worked.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Grunkle Stan stated.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos said before biting into a chocolate bar that came from nowhere.

I want some chocolate now.

"Hey Soos, can I have a piece of that please?" I ask with my best puppy face.

"Sure, Dude." Soos said before breaking off a piece and tossing it my way. With the skills of a ninja I lept up and caught it in my mouth.

Mmm~ chocolate.

"Woo! 10 points!" Mabel said as her and Soos cheered and I bowed.

"Ignoring that. Wendy, I need you to put up these signs!" Stan demanded Wendy, the only women who as lazy as she is uncaring. So much so that she is perfect for Stan to do his **_'completely legal'_** activities without threat of reaching the wrong ears.

"I would, but I can't, ugh, reach it, ugh." I laugh silently as Wendy 'reaches' for the signs while reading a magazine.

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan says.

"Well, I'd quit if I could." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Stan glares at me. I back track before he dumps the, what I have dubbed as, **_'The perfect murderer scene'_** task on me.

"I said, I just **_love_** working here!"

"That's what I thought you said. All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, mieney…" Grunkle Stan points at Dipper. "You." Woo~ dodged a bullet there but, it seems to have hit Dipper instead…oh well.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper said as I nod beside him.

"Ugh, this again." Grunkle Stan complains as he rubs his eyes.

It's true though, this place is so weird! We've only been here for two days and I've yet to sleep soundly. Yesterday, I took a walk through the woods and I kept hearing something similar to a maraca following me.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out "BEWARE"." Dipper states as he held up his arm.

"That says "BEWARB"." Grunkle Stan said after reading Dippers arm.

"Well it's not like Mosquitos can spell very well." I said thinking of my own arm word 'HE'S WATCHING YOR' with a strange triangle with an eye under it. Typo or not that is creepy. I slap Dippers hand as he begins to scratch. "No scratching."

"Look, kids. The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, trumped up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." He says as he points to a very fat and sweaty male tourist laughing at a Stan bobble head in his hand.

"…Okay, I can get behind you scamming idiots like that." I state pointing my thumb back at the guy.

"Thank you, so quit being so paranoid!" Stan says as he hands Dipper the signs before walking back into the house. Mabel quickly walked into the house and Soos continued working.

Dipper only sighed before walking to the door outside.

"Hey Dipper!" I call out as I walk over to him. "I know Grunkle Stan doesn't believe ya but I do so don't give up ok?"

"Yeah, I won't take long." Dipper promises.

"Good, otherwise Mabel and I have to go to save ya from something or other." He shoves me lightly before smiling lightly.

"Thanks, for the talk I mean."

"Anytime bro, anytime." I waved as he walked out toward what I hope was just my paranoia talking.

"That was pretty cool of you." I glanced to the right to see Wendy looking away from her magazine for once and staring with a smile.

"Thanks, but he's my brother of course I'll support him." I said nonchalantly. "I'm Peter by the way. Peter Pines."

"Wendy, nice to formally meet you." We shake hands as I sit down next to her. "So, why do you believe your brother anyway?"

"Who said I believed him?" She was nice but I'm not sure she's entitled to know.

"Because you said you did. Something tells me you would have said something other than 'I believe you' if you didn't. Maybe 'I'll always support you' or something." She said smugly.

"Huh, lazy yet intelligent. Nice combo, but yes I do believe this town is strange." I admitted.

"Well, why do you believe him?" She asked again.

"Well, if you really want to know, Dippers mosquito bite looks similar to one I got." I pulled the shirt up and showed her my bite mark. "Normal mosquitos can't spell."

"Wow, 'HE'S WATCHING YOR' that eye is wicked creepy."

"I know right? Then there was yesterday when I took a walk through the woods and was followed by something that sounded by a maraca." She gapped comically.

"Wait a minute, a maraca? Dude, that must have been the Hide-Behind." She said pleasantly surprised.

"What's the Hide-Behind?" It sounds like someone who hides from his problems.

"He's an old lumberjack legend who stands behind lumberjacks making a strange noise to scare them as punishment for chopping down his hiding places." She put her hands up while wiggling her fingers. "Woo~" She began laughing and soon I found myself laughing too.

"Wonder what he wanted with me. Not like I have the muscles to be a lumberjack." I flexed my sad 12 year old muscles.

"Who knows he might have been just curious. I mean, not many people stay for more than a day and even less go into these woods." I nodded along with her.

"Makes sense. Maybe I'll leave him something, hiding behind everything you're whole life sounds lonely." Wendy stared at me quietly for a coupe seconds before ruffling my hair.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine Peter. You're a good kid."

"Thanks, so what do you people do around this town do for fun?"

After that we just spoke of our hobbies, likes, dislikes. You know the basic getting to know one another thing. She surprisingly wanted a pet beaver when she was younger while I wanted a uniturtle.

"A Uniturtle?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, a unicorn mixed with a turtle…that can teleport."

"That is the **_Best. Pet. Ever._**" She said before I glanced at the clock.

"Dipper's been gone for a while. I'm gonna go look for him. Talk to you later?" She was nice and possibly the first friend since I came here.

"Count on it. Now go hunt for your bro." Giving me a two finger salute I went out the door and headed toward the woods.

**Naturestune:** So what do you think? To be honest it started as an urge to make a gravity falls fanfic but, I didn't know what to write about. However, out of nowhere I thought of the idea of triplets instead of twins and I couldn't get the Idea to leave my head.

So I decided to write it out to see where it went and, wouldn't you know I loved it! Conspiracies, ideas, plots points just popped up after just one sitting and I couldn't help but want to write this out. So here you go, Read and review please.

P.S. Before you ask no, Dipper and Peter are not going to fight over Wendy. Hey, I'm not even sure I'm going to pair Peter with anyone, if at all.

Code: Zhofrph wr 'Wkh Wulsohwv ri Judylwb Idoov'

(Hint: do -3)


	2. Tourist Trapped Part 2: The Boyfriend

**Naturestune**: Here guys is the next chapter Woot-woot! Hope you like it and please tell me where I go wrong.

**Flying Disclaimer Cat:** Naturestune does not own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch. Naturestune only owns his OCs.

Less than three minutes earlier I had run into Mabel who was looking for Dipper too. Unsurprisingly she had left the house as soon as Dipper did using the back entrance. She has yet to tell me where she went.

After searching for Dipper for another minute it was surprisingly easy to find him hunched over something.

"Hey Peter, Let's scare him." Said Mabel and I immediately agreed, Dipper was too down lately being shipped to Oregon without warning probably did it. Sneaking behind a log that was conveniently behind Dipping Sauce we crouched.

"One two three." I counted quietly.

"Hello!" Mabel and I screamed causing Dipper to fall over screaming causing Mabel and I to laugh.

"That was too easy." I said, jumping over the log looking around at the strange surroundings.

"What'cha readin'? Some nerd thing?" Mabel asked before jumping after me.

"What's with the book? Why is there a hole in the ground? Is that a hidden compartment in a tree?" I shot question after question but Dipper was nervous as all heck, normally he could answer my fast questions.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" He tried to cover feebly.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Mabel imitated before laughing. "What? Are you actually not gonna show us?" Dipper looked at the both of us before glancing back at the book which was currently being nibbled by that strange, strange goat.

"Uhh, let's go somewhere private." He compromised.

"Alright, but I suggest leaving the goat." I half joked before leading the way back to the shack.

***10 minutes later***

"Fricking goats." I muttered as I wiped off goat drool from my sleeve as I sat at the foot of the chair.

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid…" Dipper opens the book to a page and shows us. I peer closely and the words 'TRUST NO ONE!' really stood out.

"But according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side." Dipper said lifting the book so we could read the pages better.

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabel said before pushing Dipper while I try to make sense of the words in the book.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared!" I thought hard at this.

"Two things either happened." I lifted my finger. "One, he was turned into a mental facility for his delusions." Dipper seemed to be put down at this and was about to retort but I stopped him with a look. "Or two, whoever he was running from finally caught up to him after he hid the books. You don't make books of supernatural entities without making a few enemies."

Dipper looked ready to talk more but the doorbell rang interrupting us.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Well, time to spill the beans! Boop." Mabel said knocking over an empty can of beans on the nearby dinosaur skull acting as a table. "Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!" She cheers before she falls back onto the chair cushion giggling.

I straightened visibly. My sweet innocent sister had finally convinced a boy to try and date her? Unacceptable! The guy could be a predator!

_'Wait, calm down.'_ I stopped myself. _'Mabel's a big girl now, she doesn't need me to baby her all the time, let's at least see the guy first.'_

"Let me get this straight, in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper said incredibly.

"Please, tell me you didn't meet in a weird part of town." I begged.

"What can I say?" Mabel said after pulling herself up again. "I guess I'm just **_irresistible_**!" Waving her sweater arms like noodles.

"You're not answering my question." I stated before the doorbell rang twice more.

"Oh! Coming!" Mabel runs out of the room excitedly. Dipper walked past me and sat in the chair and began to read the journal.

_'Who wrote those books?' _I couldn't help but think. _'What happened to the author? And what if what was watching them comes after us?' _I sure hope not but it's better to be safe than sorry… _'And who the heck is Mabel's boyfriend!?'_

"What you reading there, Slick?"

"Ahh!" I yelped before glaring at Grunkle Stan who just walked in. "Give a guy some warning next time." I said pushing my glasses up as Dipper stuffs the book under the seat cushion and grabs the magazine next to the beans.

"I was just catching up on, uh..." Dipper pauses as he flips to the cover. "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue." Grunkle Stan comments as Dipper flips it open.

"Hey, family!" Mabel says excitedly. All of us look toward the door. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!" My jaw went slack as I stared at my sister's date. He was looking to be about a 15 or 16, his eye covered by his hair and…'_Is-is that a **twig** sticking out of his head?_

"Sup?" The officially not approved boyfriend greeted.

"Hey?" Dipper said questionably

"How's it hanging?" Grunkle Stan said.

"Hello." I glared, in my opinion Dipper and Mabel are too young to date and it is my sacred duty as a brother to chase off suitors who don't meet my standards and he definitely doesn't meet them. HE MUST BE VANQUISHED!

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep." Said Mabel.

_'The cemetery is what I classify as weird! Dang it Mabel!'_ I thought as Mabel squeezed his arm.

"Oh! Little muscle there. That's, hehe, a surprise." Mabel giggles as I shutter and mentally scream.

"So, what's your name?" asked Dipper.

"Uh...normal…Man!" He panics.

"He means Norman." Said Mabel who was obviously too love sick to see that the man next her was an awful match for her!

I lost myself in my ways to get rid of Norman who was obviously planning something awful for my sister and was a horrible boyfriend for her! That I hadn't realized she left with him until Dipper practically dragged me up the steps.

"Anything in that book about Norman. Is he a vampire? I'm sure I saw some wooden stakes near my bed." I asked after we were situated by the window.

"Maybe but-" He starts.

"Are you too squeamish?" I interrupted "I could do it, I have no problem stabbing some creep who's dating our sister." I said with all seriousness.

"Uh, let's make sure he's a vampire first before you go all Van Helsing on him." He said staring at me strangely.

"Fine…but I call the stabbing if he is!" I frown. "No self-righteous punk is gonna date our sister!" I demanded! Dipper paused in his readings for a second or two to stare at me like I was nuts.

"…What?" He merely sighed before returning to his reading.

"Hey bro, look at this." He gestured toward a page.

"What? Is he a vampire? Can I get the Stakes?" I asked all giddy.

"Ignoring that…Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for...teenagers!" Dipper gasps as I try and read the page. "Beware Gravity Fall's nefarious-" I finally catch a glimpse of the page and I'm gasping along with Dipper.

"Zombie!" We scream at the top of our lungs.

Unknown to us in the bathroom down the stairs with my Grunkle Stan.

"Somebody say "Crombie"?" He asks looking confused. "What is that, Crombie? That's not even a word... You're losing your mind!"

Dipper and I turned toward the window to look to where we last saw Mabel and saw Norman slowly walking towards Mabel menacingly.

"I like you." She says innocently.

"Oh, no! Mabel!" Dipper and I screamed.

**Naturestune:** So how was it? I hope my writing is getting better and I'm sorry if this episode is going so slow. The plot in this story is probably going to pick up around the Gideon episode and really pick up after that one. Please Read and Review.

Code: Shwhu lvq'w doo wkdw kh vhhpv.

Hint: +3


	3. Tourist Trapped Part 3: Fricking Gnomes

**Naturestune:** Hey everyone this is the end of Episode one and I hope you enjoy it.

**Flying Disclaimer Cat**: Naturestune does not own Gravity falls Disney does. Naturestune owns his own OCs.

Words: 5658

Pages: 16

….

"No, no, Mabel! Watch out!" Screamed Dipper.

"Uh, uh." I looked around in panic as my mind went into overdrive. I quickly started opening random boxes in hope of finding something I could use to save my sister.

"Stuffed toys? No. plastic dolphin lamp? No. A carved duck? ...Worth a shot." I grabbed the duck by the neck and rush to the window.

"Dipper! Open the window I'm gonna throw this duck!" Dipper looked back at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Wait, you might hit Mabel!" He yelled as Norman got closer to Mabel by the second.

"Well, the heck are we supposed to do!?" However he was right, so I tossed the duck back into the box before ignoring it completely for the sake of watching Norman...putting daisy's around Mabel's neck?

"Huh, daisies? You scallywag..." Mabel says bashfully.

"Is Mabel really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" Dipper looked at me as if I held all the answers.

"Uh Dipper, I just tried to brain him with a wooden duck from two stories up. I don't think I'm the right person to ask whose nuts or not right now." I said my thumb pointing to the duck.

"It's a dilemma, to be sure." Dipper and I screamed as we turned to see…Soos fixing a light bulb? "I couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud about Mabel's boyfriend in this empty room." He comments as if he'd always been there.

"Soos, answer this truthfully. Are you a ninja?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, but dude I wish." He laughs before Dipper interrupted our train of thought.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper said hoping someone would take his side in this.

"Hmm. How many brains did you see the guy eat?" He asks.

"Zero." He sighs.

"Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf."

"Wait, that really hairy guy who has those pointy ears?" I ask.

"Yup, that guy."

"Oh yeah, I can see that. I saw him growl at the neighbor's dog yesterday." I commented. Yup, that guy sure was creepy and yet, I can't help but to want and touch his soft looking hair.

"But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a majorly cuckoo clock." Soos says.

"As always, Soos, you're right." Dipper relents and I nod sagely as if I knew that all along and hadn't just threatened to brain a guy 30 seconds ago.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse." I raise my eyebrow at this.

"How is your knowledge a curse? I've yet to see a bad side yet." I said and as if by magic.

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Grunkle Stan screams from downstairs.

"Ah…now I see it."

"I am needed elsewhere." Soos says straightening his hat before leaving backwards.

So with our sister in danger from the may or may not be zombie boyfriend. Dipper and I decided to take shifts of watching Mabel and Norman's dates with a video camera. As a great man once said 'The games afoot!'

….

Over the next three days Dipper and I had secretly followed Mabel and Norman on their dates with a video camera.

On the first day Dipper went alone and got some 'evidence' that he was a zombie. While that was happening I wandered into the woods with a plate of peanut butter cookies and left a note saying for the 'Hide Behind' from 'Peter P. Pines'. The note had a cute smiley faced watermelon scratch and sniff sticker on it.

On the second day, I went alone and almost blew our cover when Norman grabbed Mabel's hand. Long story short I nearly tackled him and Dipper, who was bringing me sandwiches, tackled me into a bush before they saw us. However while back at the shack Mabel and I got into an argument about her boyfriend. She hasn't spoken to me since.

On the third day, I wasn't allowed to be alone near Norman anymore because I, in my protective mentality, would blow the mission due to my need to protect my sister's innocence from vile **_boys_**. The good news, we didn't need a fourth day because Dipper said he had more than enough evidence so yay.

"Hey Dipper?" He looks at me outside of Mabel's room. "I think you should talk to Mabel alone."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Mabel knows I don't like her dating but, if she see us both saying that her boyfriend is a zombie… well, she'll most likely assume it was my idea."

"That does make sense." He nods reluctantly. "Alright, I'll try this on my own."

"All right Dipper, but know that I'll be cheering you on out here." I smiled reassuringly which morphed into a frown as soon as he turned his back and walked into the room. "He's doomed."

"Mabel! We've gotta talk about Norman!" Dipper started as I sat next to the door.

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!"

_'__WHAT!'_ I mentally screeched, looking in to see a hideously red spot on her cheek as Dipper screams.

"Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower!" She laughs which calms my rage a bit. "That was fun."

"No! Mabel, listen! I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" He said pulling out the book as proof. Mabel gasps and claps a hand over her mouth.

"You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!" She said excitedly and for once I agree. There wouldn't be a need for me to hide the body and I could finally use the wooden stakes besides my bed.

"Guess again, sister. Sha-bam!" Dipper shows the page and she screams disgusted by the image.

_'__Yes! She might actually believe-' _I pause as I see the page through the mirror. _'Oh it's the page on the Gnomes.'_ To be frank **I'm** disgusted by those freakishly cute looking lawn ornaments and I love cute!

"Oh, wait. Uh, I'm sorry." Dipper says as he quickly flips to the page on the zombies. "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie? That is not funny, Dipper." Mabel said offended by the idea.

_'__And we're doomed.'_ I though gloomily.

"I'm not joking! It all adds up! The bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" He asks desperate for her to believe him.

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking."

_'__That is reasonable.'_ I couldn't help but think. _'Maybe Dipper and I __**are**__ just paranoid.'_

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls?" He looks back toward the door and whispers "Trust no one!"

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" Mabel said while putting in her star shaped earrings. "Beep, bop!"

"Mabel! He's gonna eat your brain!" Dipper grabbed Mabel by her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Dipper, listen to me." Mabel said angrily.

_'__Oh no, she's angry.' _You would not like Mabel when she's angry.

"Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be adorable!" Mabel pushes Dipper toward the door. "And he's gonna be dreamy!" Mabel pushes him again until he's out of the room

"Wait! B-b-b-but, but, but…" Dipper tries to think of a reason but Mabel isn't letting him get a word in.

"-And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" Mabel yells before she slams the door.

"What am I gonna do?" Dipper said before sliding down the door next to me.

"Dipper, what if Mabel's right?" I start looking down.

"But the evidence." He mumbles weakly lifting the camera.

"What evidence? All we have is film of a guy who has horrible motor skills and is possibly brain damaged. He doesn't even have body parts falling off." I rant before sighing moodily. "Maybe, I just wanted him to be a zombie because-." I said looking him in the eyes. "-because I don't want Mabel getting hurt."

"So it's all in our heads because, I want a mystery and you want to protect Mabel?" He mumbles moodily.

"It seems like it." I sigh again. "Hey Dip?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you go down stairs and make us some sandwiches? I have to talk to Mabel for a bit." He sighs dejectedly before making his way to the kitchen.

I stand up and take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Go away Dipper!"

"Um, It's not Dipper." It was silent for a couple of seconds before the door swung open to reveal angry Mabel.

"You here to talk about my _'zombie'_ boyfriend too?" She mocks.

"No, actually I'm just here to talk." She stares grudgingly at me. "Uh, can I come in?" Wordlessly she moves aside.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mabel pouts as she sits on her bed. Sighing sadly I sit on Dippers which is right across from hers.

"Do you remember when we were kids? When you, Dipper and I would go rushing off for adventure?" I start. "Oh man, we would get into so much trouble and I would always be the one carrying the first aid kit whenever one of us got hurt somehow?" I slowly smile as I thought back to those days.

"Yeah?" Mabel was slowly losing her pout.

"Well, after years of watching after you guys and patching up your booboos and stopping your tears even when mom and dad couldn't. I found myself wanting to make sure that nothing in the world could hurt you guys…and I don't want that to change." I frowned looking to the floor. "Now I know you know I don't like Norman…"

"Norman is not-!" She yells but I interrupted putting my hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know you like Norman and I respect your decision to date him, I won't get in your way." I finished and chuckled at her gob smacked expression. "You're going on your own adventures that I can't follow anymore. It makes me really sad but, I can't stop you from making your own decisions."

Mabel was still for a total of 3 seconds before she was suddenly in front of me squeezing the life out of my lungs.

"Oh, thank you! ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" I struggle for breath before deciding to accept my fate of dying by hug.

"No problem, ugh, Mabel…Bones breaking...Is that you grandma?" I rasp hearing my ribs cracking from the force of the hug. When she let go I took a breath of sweet, sweet life giving air. "Oh air let us never part again."

"You Drama Queen." Mabel shoves my shoulder.

"That's Drama King, to you." I say seriously before we both break down laughing.

"So forgiven for trying to control your love life?"

"Yes, but apology candy will always be appreciated. Boop!" She says as she sticks a strawberry sticker on my cheek saying 'You're Berry Forgiven!'

"Thanks Mabel…so want me to do your hair, for old times' sake?" She just smiled as she hands me her hairbrush.

After brushing her hair, I left to join Dipper who was playing with the camera while eating a sandwich.

When the clock struck 5 Mabel rushed down the stairs while rushing to put on her sweater. "Coming! Hey, Norman! How do I look?" Mabel shows her sweater which says 'MEOW WOW!' with a pink sparkly cat on it.

"Shiny." He shrugs.

"You always know what to say!" She takes Norman's hand and they walk off together in the woods. Dipper and I sadly watch them leave from the living room.

"You and Soos were right." Dipper says as he plays with the camera. "I don't have any real evidence. I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and-Wait, what?!"

"What?" I look over his shoulder as he rewinds the tape again. My jaw dropped as I saw Norman's hand fall off and put back on. Dipper screams and causes the chair to fall backwards.

"I was right! Oh my gosh! Come on!" Dipper yanks me out of the seat and we rush out the door.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" We yell as we rounded the house.

_'__Oh my gosh. It's all my fault! I knew that guy was bad news and I let her go, Augh stupid, stupid!'_ I scolded myself. If Mabel got hurt I wouldn't know what to do.

"And here we have 'Rock That Looks Like A Face' rock. The rock that looks like a face." Grunkle Stan tells the tourists.

"Does it look like a rock?" A random tourist asked.

"No, it looks like a face."

"Is it a face?" Said the tourist I'm sure was here before.

"It's a rock that looks like a face!" Grunkle Stan tried to reason.

"Over here! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper tries to call out but the tourist was blocking him from us.

"Grunkle Stan, Mabel's in trouble!" I yell but Grunkle Stan couldn't hear us.

"For the fifth time! It's... it's not an actual face!"

***Currently with Mabel***

"Finally, we're alone." Mabel said happily.

"Yes. Alone…" Norman agreed creepily.

***Back with me***

"Stan! Stan!" Dipper yells but the stupid tourists! Mabel could be getting attacked right now! "Wendy!" Wait Wendy? I look to the left to see Dipper running toward the golf cart which Wendy just got out of. "Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so we can save our sister from a zombie!" He screams.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians!" Wendy says smiling after handing Dipper the keys.

"Dipper let's go!" I said already in the passenger seat. Dipper started the car and began to back up when Soos stopped us.

"Dude, it's me, Soos. This is for the zombie." He said giving me the shovel which I set in the back.

"Thanks." Dipper and I replied only for Soos to hand us a Baseball bat.

"And this is in case you see a piñata."

"Uh…Thanks?" Dipper said.

"Oh, I can think of something I can hit until candy pours out." I remarked before Dipper starts backing up again.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos calls after us as Dipper drove us down the road.

"Dipper…who taught you how to drive?"

***Back with Mabel***

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's…" He pauses to take a breath. "There's something I should tell you."

"Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything!" She says dramatically but thinking_. 'Please be a vampire, please be a vampire…'_

"All right, just…Just don't freak out, okay? Just keep an open mind, be cool!" Norman says slowly taking off his hoodie.

Mabel watches in shock as Norman takes off his clothes, revealing himself to be five gnomes standing on top of each other.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" 'Norman' says as Mabel's jaw drops in shock. "Right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way."

"Uh..." Mabel eye twitches trying to comprehend this situation that has been thrust upon her.

"I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name."

"Shmebulock." Says, uh, Shmebulock.

"Shmebulock! Yes!" Jeff snaps his fingers in recognition while Mabel sits down and face palms at the insanity. "Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?"

"Queen! Queen! Queen!" The Gnomes chant creepily.

"Heh! So what do you say?" Jeff taps his foot twice causing the gnomes to 'take a knee' and present a ring. "Will you join us in holy matri-gnome-y? Matri...matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can't talk today!"

"Look...I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but...I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, 'what?' Yikes..." Mabel says obviously uncomfortable in this situation.

"We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel." Jeff says as Mabel smiles at him. Maybe the gnomes weren't so bad. "Because we're gonna kidnap you."

"Huh?!" Mabel said confused just as Jeff lept for her and she screamed.

***Now back with me***

"Don't worry, Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper screams, probably trying to stop from panicking.

"Help!"

"That sounded like Mabel!" I pointed toward the direction it came from. "That way Dipper!"

"Hold on!" Dipper yelled hoping she could hear him.

"We're coming Mabel!" I yelled after him.

We turned into an old part of the forest that wasn't on the main road. There was moss, huge mushrooms and I doubt there was much human interaction in this area.

"There she is!" I yelled pointing toward Mabel who was surrounded by…"Gnomes?!" I screamed.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just...Ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!" The gnome not in the fray said.

Oh, he did not just command someone to restrain my sister! I am gonna kick some butt today!

"Let go of me!" Mabel demanded and punched the Gnome on her arm and kicked another. The second gnome Mabel kicked got up and vomited a rainbow.

"That's it sis, hit em again!" I cheer.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Dipper demands as a gnome walks by with a hiss, acting on pure instinct I reached my foot back and kicked the fugly creep into the fray knocking some Gnomes from Mabel.

"That's for hissing at my brother you jerk!" I said shaking the bat in my hands.

"Dipper! Peter! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" She yells while punching a gnome that then pulls her hair. "Hair! Hair! Hair!" She says in pain.

"Hey, I just brushed that hair!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." Dipper remarks as he takes the journal out of his vest and reads the Gnomes page out loud. "Gnomes. Little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses, unknown."

"Well, that's just fantastic isn't it?" I grumble sarcastically.

When we look back at Mabel the gnomes had managed to tie her to the ground.

"Aw, come on!" she complains.

"Hey, hey! Let go of our sister!" Dipper demands as I walk with him glaring daggers into all who stared back.

"Oh! Ha ha...Hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" Jeff tries to reason.

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel manages to say before a gnome covers her mouth.

"You little punks think I'm going to let this marriage happen?!" I point my bat at them before they could blink. "Think again!"

"Give her back right now, or else!" Dipper says as he points the shovel at Jeff.

"Or else, I'm gonna shove those stupid pointy hats down your little throats and beat you with my bat until candy pops out of ya!" I finish as threateningly as possible.

"You think you can stop us, humans? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race!" Dipper looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrug. "Do not trifle with the-" Dipper interrupts Jeff by scooping him up with the shovel and tosses him into the dirt.

I rush forward with the bat and start whacking the gnomes as Dipper uses the shovel to cut the ropes holding Mabel.

She breaks free of the gnomes surrounding her and grabs Dipper's hand and they both run to the Mystery Cart. I run interference with the gnomes and whack them until my family gets in.

"Go!" I yell once I jump in the back.

"He's getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" Jeff yells angrily.

"Seatbelt!" Dipper says to Mabel and we take off toward the Mystery Shack.

"You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy! Gnomes of the forest! Assemble!" He yells and out of the trees Gnomes gather like ants and stack themselves.

"Hurry before they come after us!" Mabel says terrified of the concept.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" Dipper mocks.

"True, they're tiny but I'll still feel a whole lot better back at the shack." I said holding my new weapon of choice. "So let's-" The ground shook and Dipper stopped the cart making me fall over with my glasses falling off my face.

I quickly put my glasses back on and look back at the huge piling of gnomes which formed a monster of unimaginable horror.

"Dang." Mabel summed it all up.

"All right! Teamwork, guys! Like we practiced!" Jeff said as the monster raised a fist with a roar.

"Move, move!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper didn't need to be told twice and barley dodged a giant gnome fist crashing down on us. As we zoomed off the gnomes reformed their arm before they continued chasing us.

"Come back with our queen!" Jeff yelled from the top of the monster.

It's getting closer!" Mabel screamed before Dipper tried speeding up.

"Dipper! Drive more (Ow!) carefully dang it!" I yell holding the baseball bat close while having to constantly adjust my glasses.

"Well, sorry for trying to save our lives!" Dipper screams back.

"You can't call it saving us if you kill us in the process! Ow! Why are there only two seat belts!?"

"Both of you! Less arguing more screaming for our lives!" Mabel demands just as Jeff launches gnome missiles at us.

"Oh dang it." I say before standing and steading myself. "Bring it you lawn ornaments!" I taunt hitting a gnome back at Jeff like a baseball.

While I'm dealing with more gnomes, Mabel elbows one into the forest and Dipper slams Shmebulock repeatedly into the wheel.

"Shmebulock." Shmebulock whines before being slammed into the wheel once more and being launched into the forest.

"Hey batter-batter, hey batter-batter, Swing!" I swung the bat hitting a gnome which hit 3 more. "Woo! Home run!" I cheered.

I heard a scream and turned to see a gnome latched onto my brother's face.

"Oi!" I almost went to help but Mabel had it covered.

"I'll save you, Dipper!" Mabel yelled and repeatedly punched the gnome until it was launched off of Dipper's face and off the cart, sadly taking Dipper's hat with him.

"Well, there goes your hat." I announced.

"Thanks, Mabel." Dipper said woozily before rubbing his head.

"Don't mention it." Mabel says as I focus back on the gnome menace…who is picking up a tree?!

"Oh come on!" I scream as I see the tree being thrown over us and onto our path.

"Look out!" Mabel and I scream before Dipper starts swerving all over the road to avoid the tree.

The cart skids past the Mystery Shack sign tossing me to and fro in the back before we fell onto our side in front of the Mystery shack. Groaning Dipper, Mabel and I crawled out of the wreak to see Jeff and the other gnome closing in on us.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper yells throwing the shovel at the gnomes, but they smash it. Instinctively we huddle together and scream. "Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?"

***in a completely unrelated note***

"Behold! The world's most distracting object! Just try to look away! You can't!" Stan says taking the cover off a black and white hypnotism swirl. Slowly the tourist stop smiling followed by Stan. "I can't even remember what I was talking about."

***Back to me.***

"I feel as if something completely unrelated just happened." I said.

"What?" asked Dipper, I didn't have time to answer as Jeff interrupted us.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff demanded.

"Not when there's still a breath in my body, you stupid lawn ornaments!" I raged as I stood in front of my family brandishing my bat like a sword.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper muttered reaching for the journal.

"I gotta do it." Mabel said seriously trying to get past me.

"What? Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" Dipper said trying to stop Mabel as I glared at the gnomes.

"Mabel you can't! If you marry them they'll take you away from us!" I said looking at her pleadingly.

"Trust me."

"What?" Dipper said stunned.

"Dipper, just this once! Trust me!" Dipper paused before taking a step back but, I couldn't I had to protect my family.

"But Mabel." I tried.

"Peter, remember what you told me? This is my adventure, I can make my own decisions and you can't stop me, remember?" I stared in disbelief but, Mabel was right I couldn't stop her.

"Mabel..." I frown before lowering my bat and walking over to Dipper.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you." Mabel relented.

"Hot dog!" Jeff said before beginning his climb down. "Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot there we go. Watch those fingers, Mike." Jeff pulled out the ring again "Eh? Eh?" Mabel bashfully gave Jeff her finger which he put the ring on. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!" Jeff said after doing a little dance.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel interrupted.

_'__WHAT!?'_ My brotherly instincts screamed but, I couldn't go against Mabel's wishes so I just gripped Dippers hand as Mabel started to pucker up.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Jeff says as he puckers up Mabel reaches into the leaf pile and pulls out the leaf blower! The other gnomes gasp as I crack a huge smile. "Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! What's goin' on?!" Jeff yells before being sucked into the leaf blower.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel says before increasing the sucking power. "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!" Jeff screams almost completely inside the leaf blower.

"And this is for messing with my brothers!" She smiles at us and beckons us over. "Wanna do the honors?" She asks us as she points the leaf blower towards the gnome monster who gasps in horror.

"On three!" Dipper says happily. Dipper getting behind Mabel and I getting behind Dipper we aim carefully.

"One, two, three!" We count as one and shoot Jeff toward the gnome monster breaking it apart and us into the leaf pile.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jeff yells as he flies into the distant forest.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" A random gnome says which I am glad to give.

"Here's an order. Get off our property you little freaks!" I start kicking gnomes clear out of the lot. "None of you are worthy of my sisters hand! So scram!"

"Anyone else want some?" Dipper says as Mabel holds the leaf blower like a weapon of mass destruction. The gnomes scared of Mabel flee back into the forest on all 4's, which reminded me strongly of squirrels.

What I find the most strange is that one gets stuck in a plastic soda holder and gets carried off by the goat.

"Good boy, Gompers!" I call after him as he carries off the screaming gnome. "Welp, I guess it's just only 999 gnomes in the forest now." I look at the metal bat in my hands and smile cheerfully. "I'm gonna call you Mr. Whack Ems."

"Hey, Dipper! I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Mabel apologizes sadly.

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there!" Dipper said.

"It's true, if you didn't trick them I probably would have charged the stupid ornaments." I added my piece.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Mabel said tossing a leaf away.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire!" Dipper said.

"Oh, you're just saying that! Mabel said bashfully.

"Awkward sibling hug?" asked Dipper.

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel agreed.

"Hey, don't leave me out." I said getting in there.

"Pat. Pat." We said at the same time patting each other's backs.

"Alright everybody let's get inside. I am beat." I said breaking the hug and leading the way back inside.

"Yeesh! You three get hit by a bus or something? Hah!" Grunkle Stan laughed.

_'__Of course that'd be what he'd say.'_ Without saying anything we all headed toward our room in the attic. "Uh, hey!" We stopped to look back at Grunkle Stan who looked very uncomfortable. "W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory! So, how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

"Really?" Mabel always the optimist asked.

"Wow, are you actually showing acts of random kindness? Better go look for boiling seas." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What's the catch?" said Dipper crossing his arms.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind. Now take something." Grunkle Stan said opening the register and with that we went our separate ways to find something.

Dipper picked up a blue and white Pine tree cap and puts it on. "Hm. That ought to do the trick!" Digging through the clothing pile I pulled out one of the coolest scarves I've ever seen. It was a mint green that was lined a bright blue and in between the blue lines were strange symbol separated by lines.

"I choose this cool looking scarf!" I wrapped the soft fabric around my neck and snuggled into it. The smell was strong but not unpleasant, a mix of burning wood and aftershave.

"And I will have a-" Mabel pauses to twirl gracefully before revealing. "... grappling hook! Yes!"

"…I am 100% behind you on this!" I agree completely, Mabel with a grappling hook is pure win.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Grunkle Stan asks and in response Mabel shot the grappling hook into one of the ceiling's supporter beams and knocks down some boxes on the way up.

"Grappling hook!"

"Fair enough!" He says.

"…How are you getting down?" I added.

***Once upstairs and in bed.***

After bandaging everyone's scratches, including mine, we all began our nighttime rituals. Mabel was jumping on her bed and dipper was writing in journal 3 while I was busy sketching the three of us in the golf cart fleeing from the Gnomes.

To be honest these last few days were not only exciting but they were also a huge eye opener, most of the time I was the one who looked after Dipper and Mabel. I would consistently worry if they got hurt but they're slowly growing up and they don't need me to nag them all the time. They didn't need me to watch them anymore.

"Hey, Peter you done drawing for the night?" I looked to Dipper who had finished writing and Mabel who was pulling her stuffed tiger off the grabbling hook.

"Yeah, I can finish tomorrow." I closed my sketchbook and put it under my pillow before laying down.

"Mabel, could you get the light?"

"I'm on it!" Mabel said before aiming the grappling hook at the lamp.

"Oh no." I said just before she pulled the trigger. 3 seconds later the lamp was in the parking lot and our window was broken. "It works! Ha ha, grappling hook." We all broke down laughing.

"We're gonna be eaten alive by mosquitos." I laughed. _'We're gonna be just fine…hopefully.'_

***3 Hours later***

I jerked awake with a gasp from the odd dream I was having. My skull was pounding by the second. When I tried to remember the details, the memories left my mind faster than sand in an hourglass.

_'Some sort of eye triangle? Some symbols? Eh, I've got nothing._' I shrugged before getting up and climbing down the ladder to the bedroom floor.

Dipper and Mabel were still sleeping so I quietly crept out the door. After reaching the kitchen I turned on the light, opened the fridge and grabbed the apple juice. Pouring myself a cup I sat down and tried to rub the pain in my head away.

"Nightmares suck." I muttered to myself. As I did that I heard the sound of a maraca behind me. Whirling with a gasp I saw movement through the window and with a flash the figure was gone.

Standing quickly I opened the window to find the plate of cookies I left in the woods on the sill, empty of cookies and my note but a single piece of flat bark was on it. Picking up the bark while looking left and right I flipped it over to find carved into it, **_'Thank you – H.B.'_**.

Letting out a stunned laugh, I looked toward the woods. I could barely make out a tall dark figure, he's skin like bark and bright yellow eyes looking toward me before turning around and disappearing.

"You're welcome!" I yelled out, my excitement making me forget the hour. "I'll bring you more cookies next time okay!?" I grinned broadly and laughed like a maniac even when Dipper and Mabel rushed down the stairs and a grumpy Grunkle Stan came into the room asking what was going on.

_Our Grunkle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked._

_…_

**Naturestune:** So how was the ending of episode one? I personally liked the ending there and saw it as cute but a nice promise of what is to come. So thank you for reading and please review.

Code: Shwhu dozdbv ohiw d sodwh ri Shdqxw Exwwhu frrnlhv lq wkh zrrgv hyhub Iulgdb vlqfh wkh Klgh-Ehklqg'v ylvlw. Wkh Klgh Ehklqg lv yhub wkdqnixo.

Hint: You know what to ao.


	4. Gobblewonker part 1: Crazy Old People

**Naturestune:** Here you go guys, episode two part one of Gravity Falls, 'The Legend of the Gobblewonker'! So hope you like it. Also I'll be putting those short episodes in between my episode arcs, this will happen pretty soon, I'm planning to do it after episode three so yay!

Also, sorry for taking so long. I started out writing immediately after the last chapter but, my mom forced me to go out with her at multiple and random times because, I don't leave the house enough. Then I got so sick, I couldn't look at a computer screen without getting a splitting headache so there was that.

Reviews-(At first I didn't want to add these but I've changed my mind so hey they are 3 chapters later.)

-some guy

I mostly just do -3 or +3 so do one of those and here go to bing or something and type in 'The Mystery of Gravity Falls' There's this website and they have some awesome cypher things and I use that to do my codes.

-davespritenotdave

It's true Peter is protective of the twins and it is going to cause some future fighting but I do believe siblings stick together in the end.

-Guest

You got it.

-RunFromTheDarkness

Thanks for the complement and you should give mosquitos more credit, they do have a lot to say.

**Flying Disclaimer Cat**: Naturestune does not own Gravity Falls it is owned by Disney. Naturestune only owns his own characters.

**_Pages:_** 9

**_Words:_** 3358

…

"Hello citizens of Grunkle Stan's kitchen, I am your host Peter Pines and welcome to…" I waved my hand to the imaginary crowd while screaming into my spoon. "The Syrup Race Competition of 2013!" I grinned wildly as I mimicked a roaring crowd.

I grinned wildly as I mimicked a roaring crowd. "To my left is the current champion, a math whiz and is a huge nerd, Dipper Pines! _Go Dipper, we love you!"_

"Thank you, thank yo-Hey!" Dipper says realizing what I said about his nerdiness. Continuing to ignore his obvious lies of his mental capabilities I turn to Mabel.

"And to my right is the challenger, She has a love of stickers and all things that sparkle, Mabel Pines! _Go Mabel kick his butt! Woo~ Mabel!_"

"I do this for you guys!" Mabel grins pointing at the imaginary crowd.

"Alright, you all know the rules, no biting, no scratching, no punching, no pushing, no spitting, no cursing and I don't even want to see a single donkey for this whole completion, are we clear?" I turned to the both of them.

"Yes." Both replied determined to win, I nod seriously.

"Alrighty, on your marks. Get set. Go!" Mabel and Dipper picked up their respective Maple Syrup containers and flipped them.

"Go Sir Syrup!" Mabel cheers.

"Go Mountie Man!" Dipper counters.

"Dipper's Mounty Man is taking the lead but, Mabel's Sir Syrup is nothing to laugh at and is quickly catching up. Who will win is anyone's guess." I narrated.

"Almost-almost." Mabel taps the bottom of the bottle and the syrup hits her tongue. "Woo~ I won." She coughs loudly bumping her chest.

"Hey, ref she cheated!" Dipper told me while pointing at Mabel. I nodded and turned to Mabel.

"I am sorry to say-" Mabel stopped me with a look and slid a piece of paper to me. Opening it quickly I read the words. 'There are 11 more scratch and sniff stickers in it for you if you let this slide.' It had an arrow pointing to a grape scratch and sniff.

_'__Morals or Bribe…well this is easy.'_ I nodded to Mabel who nodded back.

"-that Dipper our reigning champion has lost and you win! Congratulations." I finished as she cheered and I handed her the spoon.

"I would like to thank all my sweaters for this accomplishment, I couldn't have done it without you!" She pretended to cry.

"What? Lame, I totally should have won that." Dipper pouted but he had a small grin on his face.

"Well, you should have had some bribe things for me, like this sticker!" I said scratching the sticker and sniffing deeply. "Mmm~ grape." Dipper just shakes his head with a smile before picking up his magazine.

"Ho ho, no way! Hey guys, check this out." Dipper turns the magazine toward us.

"Human sized hamster ball?" Mabel gasps as if experiencing a life changing revelation. "I'm human sized!"

"Really? Huh, and I couldn't have sworn you were, like, gnome sized." I grinned.

"Shut up, Peter." Mabel shoved me with a giggle.

"No, no. Mabel. This." Dipper points to the other page which features a monster hunting contest advertisement. "We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?"

"Nope. Just memories!" Mabel smiles.

"And injuries." I added quickly.

"And this beard hair." Mabel pulled out a puff of white gnome hair.

"Why did you save that?" Dipper asks creeped out pulling back when Mabel tries to push it in his face.

Mabel just shrugs with an 'I-don't-know' sound.

"Hey, if she can keep the beard hair, I can keep this gnome hat!" I said pulling out a red gnome hat from the inside of my scarf and plopping it on my head. "Look at me I'm Papa Smurf!" Mabel and I start laughing as Dipper shakes his head.

Mabel and I put our respective gnome trophies away just as Grunkle Stan walks in.

"Good morning, knuckleheads. You three know what day it is?" Grunkle Stan asks oddly animated.

_'__Oh no, he's excited. This does not bode well for the rest of us.'_ I shuttered.

"Um... Happy anniversary?" Dipper tries.

"It's finally the apocalypse?" I ask deadpanning as I raised my eyebrow.

"Mazel tov!" Mabel cheers before Stan hit Dipper in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"It's Family Fun Day, genius!" Grunkle Stan says opening the fried and sniffing a container of questionable milk. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" Dipper asks as he adjusts his hat.

***Flashback***

Dipper, Mabel and I were trying to 'legally' ***cough*yaright*cough*** make some Benjamin franklins with cheap green paint and construction paper he 'procured' ***cough*stolen*cough*** from the arts and crafts store in town.

"You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" Stan complains just as police sirens started and flashed the room with red and blue. "Uh oh."

***Back with us.***

"The county jail was so cold." Mabel shutters and I patted her head comfortingly.

I was stuck with a guy named ghost eyes, he was surprisingly nice for crazed psychopath. The only reason we got out the same day is because I fibbed that the dollars were a summer project to bring fake money in for school.

I even got over a hundred bucks playing poker with the inmates and getting about fifty from Grunkle Stan so I wouldn't tell my parents what happened. So the experience wasn't so bad.

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker." Grunkle Stan begins as he walks over to us to put his hands on Dipper and Mabel's shoulders with me in the middle. "But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun! Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?"

"Yay!" we all cheer before Dipper and I realize what has been said.

"Wait what?" Dipper asks while I stood and begin the walk to my room to get Mr. Wack Ems.

"This won't end well." I mutter grabbing my backpack and packing supplies.

…

While in the car I try to clean my ears and look around, despite the blind fold.

"Hey Grunkle Stan is your radio on?" I ask trying to pin point the source of the music.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard some music." I shrug letting go of the odd, yet strangely familiar, melody filled with whistling and finger snaps. I jerk as Grunkle Stan does…something to cause the car to jerk.

"Blindfolds never lead to anything good." Dipper complains as I reach over Mabel to try and pat his head but getting his arm instead.

"Good, you're learning." I complement.

"Wow, I feel like all my other senses are heightened! I can see with my fingers!" Mabel whispers as she touched both of our faces making us laugh.

"Whoa!" I yelp as the car jumps causing the three of us to go airborne for a couple seconds.

"Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?" Dipper asks carefully debating whether to jump ship or just hold on for dear life.

"You better be watching the road!" I demanded shaking my fist at what I hoped would be Stan.

"Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be." Grunkle Stan said squinting forward. "What is that, a woodpecker?"

It wasn't a woodpecker but a wooden guardrail which he then drove through making all of us scream for our lives.

***Three minutes later, three long, heart wrecking, fear inducing, minutes later***

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" Grunkle Stan said a minute or so after dragging us out of the car. Taking off my blind fold I blinked once or twice to get used to the brightness before meeting one of the worst sights imaginable.

Water.

Even worse, it was a lake.

Why does life hate me?

"Ta-da! It's fishin' season!" I barley registered that Grunkle Stan spoke as my eye twitched in panic.

"Fishing?" Mabel questioned.

"What're you playing at, old man?" Dipper questioned, pointing stubbornly at Grunkle Stan.

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" Grunkle turns around and points to various people.

"Here, fishy fishies! Get into the pan!" Lazy Suzan said holding a frying pan as if fish would jump into it at any second. Well, with this town's animal record it might just happen.

"Say cheese!" Tony held a camera and took a picture of man with a huge salmon who then panicked and fell into the lake.

"Uh, is this good?" One of Manly Dan's sons held up a fishing pole.

"No!" Manly Dan yells taking the fishing pole and snapping it in half. "I'll show you how a real man fishes!" He paused for a second before grabbing a fish straight out of water. Manly Dan laughed crazily and throws the fish to the floor of the boat, punching it repeatedly.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" His sons cheer excitedly.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" A man on another boat cheers. I think his name is Tyler?

"That's some quality family bonding!" I would have face palmed if I wasn't terrified, why the heck would he bring us here of all places!?

"Grunkle Stan, why do you wanna bond with us all of a sudden?" Dipper asked still suspicious.

"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me. They don't 'like' or 'trust' me." Grunkle Stan tried to reason.

"I wonder why?" I quip at him.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." Mabel said shocked at the possibility.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up! Pow!" Grunkle Stan pulls out something from his back and puts something on Dipper and Mabel's head before getting another one and placing it on mine. "Pines family fishing hats! That's hand stitching, you know."

I raised an eyebrow as I took off the hat to look more closely at it. It read 'Pete' as if he had run out of letters and couldn't bother to find another 'r' to put on it.

"It's just gonna be you, me and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!" Grunkle Stan said cheerfully. My heart nearly stopped.

_'__A boat. Ten hours!? Ha, ha NOPE!'_ I thought of ways to escape as Grunkle Stan pulled out a book which was going to make this ten times worse.

"I brought the joke book!" Grunkle Stan pulls out a '1001 Yuk 'Em Ups' joke book, uncles approved apparently.

"No! NO!" Dipper says terrified, holding his arm in front of himself like it would offer some protection.

"Death by bad jokes or drowning, fantastic." I sigh, weighing the pros and cons of each.

"There has to be a way out of this." Mabel says.

"I seen it! I seen it again!" A loud old man with a cast on his right arm, a long beard, and no shoes comes from the dock and crashes a bunch of things to get to the fishing cabin. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrapdoodles away!" The man yells before he starts to do a strange jig.

"Isn't he that Old Man McGucket guy?" I ask Dipper, who shrugs in response.

"Aww, he's doing a happy jig!" Mabel says.

"That's nice Mabel, let's go this way don't make eye contact." I speak quickly trying to drag my sibling away just as the old man grips Mabel arm.

"Nooo! It's a jig of grave danger!" He yells and before I could reach for my backpack to swing at his head, the ranger comes out of the cabin.

"Hey, hey!" The ranger yells as he sprays the old guy with a spray bottle. "Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, dad!"

"But I got proof this time, by guppity!" He defends before rushing toward the docks.

"Come on!" Mabel grabs my wrist and all but drags me after the group. Once at the edge of the docks Old Man McGucket points to a boat smashed in half.

"Behold! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raff! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" Old Man McGucket points to Grunkle Stan who was busy cleaning his ear.

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island!" He points to the oddly mist covered island that just screamed 'Murderers live here'. "You gotta believe me!" He yanks on his sons arm toward the island.

"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" Sheriff Blubs mocks as everyone starts to laugh at Old Man McGucket. His son just frowns and shakes his head.

"Aww, donkey spittle. Banjo polish." Old Man McGucket walks off discouraged with the taunting crowd close behind.

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Grunkle Stan steps onto a very shoddy boat marked 'STAN-O-WAR' and starts untying it from the dock.

"Guys, did you hear what that old dude said?" Dipper asked.

"Aww, donkey spittle!" Mabel mimicked Old Man McGucket.

"The other thing! About the monster! If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize thirty-thirty-thirty."

"That's three thirty's!" Mabel gasp excitedly.

"Imagine what you could do with three hundred dollars!" Dipper says holding up the magazine which he pulled from his vest.

Mabel while lost in her fantasy of, what I can only assume to be, of the human sized hamster ball. I wasn't so sure of this.

"Uh, Dipper?" I scratch my cheek. "I don't think-"

"Oh no." Dipper groans staring at the sky in exasperation. "You always do this."

"What?" I stare at him.

"Whenever, there's something cool going on you always say 'I don't think this is a good idea'." Dipper pointed accusingly.

"No, I don't." I said blushing a bit. "I just worry, I guess." I mumbled quickly after.

"Yeah you do! Like when Mabel and I wanted to explore the attic, when we wanted to swim in the deeper part of the pool, when we tried to get the snacks from the place mom put them so we couldn't reach them." Dipper lists off with his fingers of the various days of adventure where I was apparently the nag. "Can you just not nag on this one?"

"I don't nag!" I yelled indignantly before groaning. "Fine, we'll go on this monster hunt but, I have the right to yell 'I told you so' when something goes wrong!"

"Deal!" Dipper grins and we turn to Mabel who is still in her dream land. "Mabel? Mabel." Dipper snaps his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!" Mabel eyes burned with determination.

"Fantastic, waters of death here we come." I sighed.

"Grunkle Stan! Change of plans. We're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we are gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Dipper explained to Grunkle Stan.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" Dipper and Mabel chanted while I took off my glasses to squeeze the bridge of my nose.

"Monster hunt! Monster...Eh...I'll go." Old Man McGucket who tried and failed to join the chant.

"Was he spying on us?" I asked only to be drowned out by the sound of a boat horn. A boat twice the size of Stan's rolled in, on the side of it was marked 'S.S. COOL DUDE' piloted by Soos.

"You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?" Soos asked as he pulled alongside us.

"Soos!" Mabel cried happily as the three of us stepped closer to the boat.

"Wassup, hambone!" Soos and Mabel fist bumped and faked an explosion. "Dude, you can totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs, normal boat stuff." Soos pats the side smiling proudly.

"All right, all right, let's think this through. You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure." Grunkle Stan sounded very negative about this. "Or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" Grunkle Stan said proudly, obviously thinking Dipper and Mabel were going to choose him.

_'__The poor sap has no idea.'_ I pitied, Dipper and Mabel loved going on adventures ever since we were kids. No way are they giving this up.

Dipper and Mabel looked at Soos who, for some unexplained reason, was doing the robot. Then they look back at Stan in his leaky old boat as he sniffs his armpit.

After that they look at Scuttlebutt Island in the distance. They grin at each other, sealing the deal.

_'__Well, it's official, see ya Grunkle Stan.' _I thought grumpily as Mabel literally drags me onto Soos's boat.

"So, whaddaya say?" Grunkle Stan asked only to see the four of us going 15 toward Scuttlebutt Island.

"We made the right choice!" Mabel yelled unknowingly rubbing salt in our Grunkles wounds.

"Yes!" Soos agreed.

"Ingrates!" Stan yells at us. "Aw, who needs 'em? I got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep me company." After a moment of looking at the lure with flies buzzing around them, Stan closes the box with disgust.

"Hoist the anchor! Raise the flag!" Dipper commands Soos and Mabel who do their respective jobs. "Stop panicking!" He demands of me as I was clinging to the metal rails with a death grip and breathe heavily.

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Mabel cheers.

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" Dipper follows and me not wanting to feel left out yell too.

"We're gonna prove I'm not a nag!" I yell raising my right fist from my spot at the railing.

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" Soos asks over out declarations.

"We're gonna...Go get sunscreen!" Dipper says.

"Yay!" We all yell as Soos skillfully U-turns us back toward the shore.

What none of us realized was deep beneath the boat was the silhouette of a creature that made its way to Scuttlebutt Island.

…..

**Naturestune**: SO everybody, what did you think? I'm going to finish the next chapter soon, hopefully sooner than this one. So you know read an review and all that jazz.

Code: WKH UHDVRQ SHWHU IHDUV GHHS ZDWHU LV D YHUB ZHOOJXDUGHG VHFUHW VR PXFK VR WKDW QRW HYHQ GLSSHU RU PDEHO NQRZ ZKB KH'V DIUDLG RI LW. EXW ZKDW L FDQ WHOO BRX LV WKDW WKH JQRPHV ZHUHQ'W SHWHU'V ILUVW HASHULHQFH ZLWK WKH SDUDQRUPDO.

Hint: The answer is simple if one would only loo**_n_**!


End file.
